Um dia de treinamento
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: OneShot. Quando Kiba resolve se declarar e Hinata decide esquecer Naruto.[HinataxKiba]


**Naruto** infelizmente não me pertence mas o Itachi é meu sim e ninguém tasca.

**Sim,** a fic que se segue fui eu mesma que escrevi, por isso, ela é minha sim senhores.

------------

Mais um dia em Konoha. A manhã estava ensolarada, os pássaros cantavam.

Em uma certa mansão, uma menina tímida observava seu pai e seu primo treinarem, enquanto aguardava a chegada de seus amigos.

"Eles chegaram." – Diz Hinata ao seu pai

Seu pai apenas acena com a cabeça enquanto Neji apenas observa sua prima ir embora.

"Kiba-kun, onde está o Shino?" – Pergunta timidamente a jovem Hyuuga

"Ah, o Shino teve que cumprir uma missão que a Hokage impôs, ele deve chegar amanhã." – Diz Kiba olhando pro céu como se recordasse agora que o companheiro não estava ali

"E-Está bem." – Diz Hinata ficando um pouco vermelha e acompanhando o amigo até a orla da floresta, onde costumavam treinar

Depois de umas horas treinando e de o sol estar extremamente quente, Kiba e Hinata resolvem fazer uma pausa para comerem algo e descansarem, enquanto Akamaru corria atrás de borboletas.

Depois de alguns minutos comendo e apreciando a vista enquanto descansavam, a comida estava quase acabando. Havia sobrado ainda um bolinho de arroz. Hinata e Kiba tiveram a mesma idéia de comer aquele bolinho, mas ambos estavam olhando em direção oposta, então, sem que notassem, suas mãos acabaram se tocando e uma segurando a outra.

"D-Desculpa Kiba-kun." – Diz Hinata recolhendo a mão e ficando corada

"Tudo bem. Pode ficar com o bolinho." – Diz Kiba também ficando um pouco corado

"Pode comer você." – Diz Hinata ainda vermelha

Nisso, quando kiba estava empurrando o bolinho novamente para a Hinata, Akamaru resolve que está com fome e come o bolinho.

"Akamaru, o bolinho era da Hinata." – Diz Kiba levemente zangado

"Tudo bem Kiba-kun, Akamaru devia estar com fome." – Diz Hinata sorrindo docemente

E era o que bastava. Aquele sorriso fez com que Kiba ficasse ainda mais vermelho e com o coração batendo mais forte.

"Adoro quando ela me chama de Kiba-kun." – Pensa o garoto

"Kiba-kun?" – Chama Hinata – "Kiba-kun." – Chama novamente mas dessa vez tendo a atenção do menino – "Vamos voltar a treinar?" – Pergunta a menina sorrindo

"Claro Hinata." – Diz o alegre Kiba

Depois de treinarem mais um pouco e de Kiba ajudar Hinata aperfeiçoar sua nova técnica, ambos decidem que já treinaram o bastante, especialmente porque o sol já esta se pondo, fazendo a paisagem ficar ainda mais bela.

"Te levo em casa Hinata." – Diz Kiba olhando nos olhos perolados da menina

"Obrigada, só vou lavar o rosto." – Diz Hinata ficando levemente vermelha

A jovem Hyuuga vai até a margem de um rio que passava pertinho do local de treinamento, e olha seu reflexo.

"Naruto... o que ainda sinto por você? Por que meu coração bate mais rápido quando estou com o Kiba-kun?" – Pergunta Hinata olhando para seu rosto avermelhado

Depois de jogar água duas vezes no rosto, para refresca-lo bem, Hinata resolve se levantar e procurar Kiba, mas no momento que levanta, Hinata bate em alguém e se desequilibra. Ela abre os olhos rápido quando sente duas mãos lhe segurando pela cintura evitando sua queda, e se surpreende ao ver Kiba. Mas agora tomada pela surpresa e vergonha de ver um Kiba desajeitado a sua frente, Hinata acaba por cair, levando Kiba junto.

"Desculpa Hinata." – Diz Kiba com o rosto enterrado no pescoço da menina

"Kiba-kun." – Diz Hinata surpresa e envergonhada

Kiba levanta parcialmente o corpo, ainda ficando por cima de Hinata, de modo que olha diretamente para os olhos perolados da amiga. O resto do sol tocava de leve o rosto úmido de Hinata, fazendo este ganhar um brilho ainda maior. O garoto sente seu coração bater mais forte a ponto de querer sair do peito e sua respiração é descompassada.

A Hyuuga não sabia o que fazer. Kiba estava tão próximo, estava tão bonito. Seu coração batia mais rápido e ela sentia um leve formigar nas mãos. Dava graças por estar deitada, se estivesse em pé certamente suas pernas não iriam lhe obedecer.

"Hinata..." – Começa a dizer Kiba, porem parece que as palavras fogem de sua boca

"S-Sim Kiba-kun." – Responde Hinata

"Hinata, eu... Eu..." – Tenta dizer Kiba sem sucesso, fechando e apertando os olhos como se esse ato lhe desse coragem, e parece que funciona – "Eu te amo." – Diz Kiba ainda de olhos fechados e apertados, falando de uma vez só para só depois abrir os olhos e ver a reação da amiga

Hinata fica perplexa, mas já esperava por isso, visto que Kiba não queria sair dali. Ela fica sem saber o que fazer na hora, mas faz a única coisa que seu coração pede, não se importando com o tom avermelhado mais forte que o anterior que seu rosto assume.

"E-Eu também te amo Kiba-kun." – Diz Hinata sorrindo gentilmente

O garoto que estava pensando ter perdido a amiga por dizer o que sentia, dá um sorriso enorme. Kiba não havia percebido que havia prendido a respiração, só se deu conta quando soltou um longo suspiro.

Mesmo estando vermelho e com medo da reação de Hinata, Kiba foi tomado por um desejo incontrolável de tomar aqueles lábios delicados de santa para si. Hinata devia ter um sabor único, e Kiba tinha que provar desse sabor, isso era mais importante até do que respirar.

Aos poucos Kiba aproxima seu rosto do de Hinata, sentindo sua respiração quente e confortadora. Fazendo seus narizes se tocarem levemente, até os lábios se encostarem, sempre desfrutando daquelas novas sensações.

A jovem Hyuuga estava a ponto de explodir de felicidade e vergonha. Finalmente estava sentindo os lábios daquele que a tanto desejava no interior de sua mente. Os lábios carnudos e quentes de Kiba, aquele que era seu amigo, companheiro e namorado.

O beijo que estava suave, apenas com leves toques de lábios, começa a se aprofundar. O garoto viu que Hinata não ofereceu resistência a sua língua quente e faminta por descobrir cada canto daquela boca maravilhosa e encantadora. Já Hinata, adorou sentir o que era um beijo, e por mais que tivesse vergonha, tinha que admitir, era uma ótima sensação. Kiba sabia faze-la sentir coisas novas. Coisas novas, o beijo era uma coisa nova para ela, seu primeiro beijo.

Depois de desfrutar um pouco do beijo e pegar o jeito, Hinata já podia ser chamada de profissional. Tanto Kiba quanto Hinata estavam em perfeita harmonia, fazendo daquele momento: único.

Por mais que essa idéia causasse pavor nos dois, eles se separaram, Kiba ainda juntando novamente seus lábios com os de Hinata em um beijo simples e suave, para logo depois acariciar seu rosto enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

"Hinata, quer namorar comigo?" – Pergunta Kiba

"S-Sim Kiba-kun." – Diz Hinata acariciando o rosto do amado

Após mais um beijo inesquecível, Kiba ajuda Hinata a se levantar.

Ambos pensavam que ninguém havia visto a cena, afinal de contas, ali era uma floresta e já estava quase anoitecendo. Então qual não é o susto que levam ao ver Akamaru sorridente com os olhos transformados em dois lindos corações, observando atentamente os dois.

"Akamaru." – Diz Kiba envergonhado

Akamaru apenas late feliz e corre ao redor do casalzinho.

Ao chegar em frente à casa de Hinata, Kiba apenas dá um beijo rápido na namorada, afinal de contas, ali não era a floresta e não era só o Akamaru que podia ver e os dois queriam que seu namoro, pelo menos no inicio, fosse algo discreto.

Ao entrar em casa, Hinata não pode controlar o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios. Estava tão feliz.

Tinha alguém que amava ela. Ela amava alguém. Ambos sabiam disso e estavam juntos.

A partir daquele dia, com toda a certeza, Hinata seria uma nova garota.

The End 

"Tsunade-sama, não me diga que você só mandou o Shino-kun para aquela missão para fazer..." – Diz Shizune não terminando a frase

"Claro, Hinata tinha mesmo que esquecer o Naruto e o Kiba precisava se declarar logo pra menina." – Diz Tsunade tomando um gole de saque

"Tsunade-sama." – Diz Shizune surpresa e zangada

A Hokage nem ouvia mais. Sorria de forma travessa pensando no próximo casal que vai juntar.

"Acho que vai ser a Tenten e o Neji." – Diz Tsunade tomando mais saque

"Ahn?" – Faz Shizune sem entender o que e aonde a Hokage quer chegar.

**The End (agora é sério)**


End file.
